edfandomcom-20200215-history
Floss Your Ed
"Floss Your Ed" is the 8th episode of''' Season 2 and the 34th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode Eddy tries to cash in Ed's loose tooth to the tooth fairy for money. Unfortunately Eddy has a hard time getting Ed's tooth out. Plot The Eds' latest money-spinning wheeze is a briny wonderland in the shape of "Ed's Sea Adventure". Hosted by the cash-hungry Eddy as King Triton along with co-stars Double D as a most reluctant crustacean and Ed as a friendly barnacle and naturally boys, They attempt to entertain a customer, Jonny 2x4, who comes to the scam. After Jonny is finished, he admitted that he can only pay with coconuts, not cash. So the Eds keep the coconuts, leaving Ed only to eat the coconut without cracking the outer shell, thus hurting his tooth. The Eds then discover this is a money opportunity as the Tooth Fairy exchanges teeth with cash, so Eddy and Edd try to take the tooth out themselves, without any luck. Though that was not a sucsess, they make a deal with the kids about giving 'half' the money from Ed's tooth. Rolf first uses a regular pluger to take out the tooth, Leaving Kevin to use a fishing rod and a buttered toast bait to pull his tooth out. Sarah and Jimmy have the most seemingly delicate way of taking the tooth, using it for a side of a skip-rope. They still are not successful, the Eds then again try to take it out, With Edd monitoring and Eddy taking it our, however, Ed and Eddy end up on the drain pipe, Hanging with their teeth, And they both loose their teeth, Only to let them be stuck in the drain-pipe itself and come out empty handed. Memorable Quotes *'''Ed: the words from the stereo voiced by Eddy on a stereo and dressed as a very moth-eaten barnacle "Ahoy, Landlubbers, I am Barnacle Ed, for a lousy 25 cents jump on my back and ride a barnacle." jumps on Barnacle Ed Jonny: "Whoo-hoo-hoo! Let me have it!" begins to toss Jonny while he's riding on him "Hahaha! Whoo-hoo! Hahaha!" Ed: "Barnacle!" Jonny: "Whee! Hahaha!" sprays water on to Jonny to send him across to Double D "Whoa!" Edd: as a lobster and holding a giant funnel tube while nagging about the bad part of lobster claws "Lobster claws are so uncomfortable." comes at high speeds laughing and goes through the giant funnel and into the tube leading him and Plank in a water dispenser Jonny: "We've been pickled, Plank! Hahaha!" Eddy: "Only at Ed's Sea Adventure!" spins the water dispenser containing Jonny and Plank and presses the lever letting the woozy Jonny and Plank out "Ya'll come back now! That'll be 25 cents." Jonny: Eddy coconuts in exchange for the scam charge "All I have is coconuts." gives Ed and Double D each a coconut "Help yourselves." Eddy's hand "Thanks, King Triton! Me and Plank had a blast!" Eddy: and tosses his coconut aside and follows Jonny "Oh, Jonny-boy." ---- *'Ed': by the coconuts Jonny has just paid him with "Can I shave them?" Edd: "Dear Ed, you don't shave coconuts - you eat them." Ed: "Like report cards?" tosses the coconuts in the air; one coconut hit him on the head and Ed extends his mouth to eat a coconut and end up biting one, hurting his tooth Edd: "Are you all right, Ed? It looks as though you're in pain." spits out the coconut and it hits Double D's face Ed: "OW! MY TOOTH HURTS! For real." Eddy: "You just wanna wear this beard, don't ya?" Edd: "I suggest an examination of this culprit cuspid." ---- *'Edd': sarcastically "Oh, that was brilliant, Eddy. I bet you were up all night thinking of that plan." makes a smirk and Eddy releases Ed from his grip "The itinerary of dental growth is carved in stone-" interrupts Double D Eddy: him "Hey, Double D, is that an anthill?" Edd: "Why, yes it is." while Eddy carries Ed away and Double D focuses on the ants ''"A fine specimen at that. Nimble, quick, sprightling and sprine." ---- *'Eddy': ''to separate Ed from his tooth via the medium of a boxing glove "OK, let's go." Ed's head closer to focus on one spot "Hang on. Say whiplash!" Ed: "Hi, mom!" Edd: and Eddy stops the punch "Ed! You need to protect that tooth." Ed: Eddy while talking to Double D "I was just playing with Eddy." Eddy dropped his boxing glove and punches Double D while picking it up "Eddy, you dropped your glove!" Eddy in the face with the boxing glove he picked up Eddy: "This is tougher than I thought." ---- *'Jimmy': being rescued from behind a "wanted" poster "There's a bright light, Sarah, someone's calling me… Oh, cookies!" Trivia/Goofs *Kevin references the book, Moby Dick when he says "Moby Dork is mine!" *Both Ed and Eddy's teeth are removed with extreme force, yet neither of them seem to feel any pain or bleeding from this. *Edd, Jonny, Plank, Nazz and The Kanker Sisters were the only people that did not try to pull Ed's tooth out in this episode. *Apparently, Eddy doesn't realize that 50% is half of something, claiming that it's almost half, but it is half. *Plans the kids used to get out Ed's tooth: **Eddy: Break Ed's tooth on a fence, Punch Ed's tooth out and get the kids to pull Ed's tooth out. **Rolf: Use a plunger to pull Ed's tooth out. Claiming that's the "churning of the butter" **Jimmy & Sarah: Yank Ed's tooth with a jump rope. **Kevin & Rolf: Fish Ed's tooth out with a fishing rod and buttered toast as the fishing lure. *Nazz and the Kanker Sisters were absent in this episode. *''Running gag'': Everyone, significantly Eddy, is trying to get Ed's loose tooth out for money from the "tooth fairy". *Both Ed and Eddy's teeth became larger when they came off. *The scam in this episode is not confused with the scam in the episode "Scrambled Ed". *In the episode "Tinker Ed", Jimmy is the only one who believes in fairies, but in this episode, Ed, Eddy, and possibly Edd believed in the tooth fairy. Of course, it's possible they stopped believing later on in the show. *At the end of this episode, all three Eds have gaps, but later in the series, Ed and Eddy regrew their missing tooth. *It is known that Rolf can resole shoes in this episode. *When Jonny got trapped in the water dispenser at Ed's Sea Adventures, his clothes were wet. However after that, his clothes are dried. *When Plank got trapped in the water dispenser at Ed's Sea Adventures, shouldn't Plank swell up in the water? *'Rolf's customs in this episode': "Churning of the Butter" - to get a person's loose tooth out of their mouths with a plunger to make it painless after that. *Notice Ed's mouth movements when he was playing as Barnacle Ed while following the Barnacle Ed stereo message. The mouth movements and the speed of the message from the stereo does not match at the same time. *When Rolf and Kevin were struggling to get Ed's loose tooth with a fishing rod and buttered toast attached to it, Kevin's mouth did not move when he said "Incoming!". Gallery File:Barnacle_Ed.jpg|Barnacle Ed File:Lobster_edd.jpg|"Lobster claws are so uncomfortable" File:Jonny_ride.jpg|Jonny enjoying the ride File:Woohoo.jpg|"Woohoo!" File:Ed_pain.jpg|Ed broke his tooth by eating the coconut. File:Ed's_teeth.jpg|Ed's teeth File:Fake_jawbreaker.jpg|Eddy painted a fake jawbreaker on the fence to fool Ed File:IBV.jpg|"I've been violated!" File:Ants.jpg|Edd looking at ants File:Ed_kicked_Eddy.jpg|"I was just playing with Eddy" File:Posters.jpg|Eddy's posters File:Jimmy_stuck.jpg|Jimmy is stuck in a poster File:RCHOP.jpg|"Rolf cannot hear one peep" File:MTH.jpg|"My tooth hurts!" File:Ed_eddy_tongue.jpg|Ed & Eddy sharing tongues File:Fishing_for_ed.jpg|Kevin fishing for Ed File:Eddy's_tooth.jpg|Eddy's tooth File:Ed008.jpg|Ed ate stuff from the roof, Including the teeth Video KnBpp0sFQc8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed